It Takes Two
by elizabethhhhhhh
Summary: As Hermione and Draco prepare for to take on the roles of head boy and head girl, things take a turn(Dramione)
1. oNe

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table on a Saturday morning for breakfast. Ron sat three seats down from her with Lavender Brown. Harry sat across from her, surrounded by fifth year girls. And Ginny sat much farther down the table with her boy of the week. Hermione didn't know his name, but she was pretty sure he was a fifth or sixth year chaser for Hufflepuff.

Hermione was correcting Harry's transfiguration homework when the mail arrived. She received her usual: a copy of the daily prophet, a letter from her parents, a few magazines, and a small package usually filled with some extra money or food. She pushed her newspaper to the side, she didn't feel like reading whatever crap the Ministry was pushing out today. She stuck the letter and magazines in her bag to read later, and opened up the small cardboard box. She found 7 galleons and a pair of earrings she had asked them to send her after she left them at home during winter break.

After correcting the rest of Harry's assignments, she decided she would take a few minutes and read one of the magazines. As she pulled one out of her bag, an extra letter fell out from between them. She could tell by the yellow parchment envelope that this was no ordinary letter. She shoved her magazines back into her bag and opened up the letter. There was a small, neatly written note that read:

_Miss Granger, _

_Please come see me today _

_immediately __following breakfast. _

_-Professor Dumbledore_

"Who's the letter from?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore, he wants to see me after breakfast. What do you think he wants?" Hermione asked.

"No idea."

—

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy sat amongst a herd of students. Pansy Parkinson glared at him as she sat with Blaise Zabini. Now that Draco had made it clear that he wasn't interested in dating Pansy, she had moved onto his best friend. He tried to make as little eye contact as possible, but it's hard when your closest friends are snogging two seats down.

He was eating his toast when the mail arrived. As everyone around him opened gifts from their parents, he opened a letter from his parents urging him not to screw up, as always. There was another letter too, which he assumed at first to just be an extra one from his father. He was surprised however, to open it a find that it was from Dumbledore.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Please come see me today_

_immediately following breakfast. _

_-Professor Dumbledore _

He shoved the letter away before anyone could notice and ask what it was. As people started leave, he stood up and bolted out the door. He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked out of the Great Hall before any of the other Slytherins noticed.

He walked to the entrance of the Headmaster's tower until he stood in front of a large stone bird.

"_Neapolitan Dynamite__!" _he said, but the statue didn't budge. The password must've changed.

He waited outside the the office for only 30 seconds before he heard another set of footsteps coming towards him. To his surprise, the footsteps didn't belong to Mcgonagall or Dumbledore. Instead, he saw Hermione Granger walking towards him.

"Well, well, well!" he sneered. "If it isn't the Gryffindor Golden Girl herself!"

"Buzz off Malfoy!"

"Wow, she's feisty today! Where's the rest of the trio? Did you come here because weasel and scarhead were getting it on in the Gryffindor common room without you?"

"Ugh. Actually, I'm here for a private meeting with Dumbledore, so I think you should get going."

"Hey, not so fast Granger. What do ya think I'm here for?" he laughed as he held up the note.

"Dear god. _Pomegranate seeds!" _The eagle began to rise up and reveal a large spiral staircase. Malfoy nudged Hermione out of the way and walked in ahead of her. Dumbledore was pacing around his study as the pair walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, pleasure to see you both! Come in, have a seat over here." The pair was as confused as ever. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you both here today on such short notice. Well, I'm pleased to inform you that last night the staff and I made the decision that the two of you will be next year's head boy and head girl."

Hermione didn't know what to think. She was thrilled about becoming head girl, but why did Malfoy have to be head boy?

"I'm sure you two already understand the responsibilities that come with these titles. In addition to your badges, you will each receive your own private dormitory on the 9th floor once next term starts. As you know, head boy and girl don't wear a house uniform, so you'll be expected to wear robes with silver lining instead. You may choose to sit wherever you'd like in the great hall, but you must always be the first students to arrive for dinner and the last to leave. And while I'm aware that the two of you aren't the best of friends, I strongly encourage you to put your differences aside. You will be the ones that all of the students look up to next year. It's imperative that you get along for the good of the school. Understood?"

"Yes professor," they said in unison.

"Good. You will also have to arrive at the school a week before term starts. I'll send you an owl with further details as the time gets closer. Now get to class then, hurry."

"Thank you professor," smiled Hermione.

"Uh- thanks headmaster," said Draco as he followed her out. The two started downstairs towards potions with Slughorn.

"Can you believe it?" asked Draco. "I'm going to be head boy!"

"And _I'm _going to be head girl," added Hermione, making sure he didn't take all the spotlight.

"So how are ya going to tell Merida and Snow White that the threesome is over?"

"If you're talking about Ronald and Harry, I don't think it's any of your business what's going to happen in our friendship. And don't act like your friends and you have been getting along just fine either, because we all know that's a lie."

"Harsh Granger. Well, tell strawberry shortcake and his boyfriend that they better get used to calling me head boy!"

"Tell Pansy- oh wait, I'll ask Blaise to pass my message on actually," she laughed. Draco's face went white.

"You don't even talk to Pansy so I don't know what you'd have to say to her."

"Hmm, maybe I'm just happy that she stopped obsessing over the blonde ferret and found someone who actually cares for her."

"You think Blaise cares for her? No way, she's gonna come crawling back to me the minute he breaks her heart. I'd give their, 'relationship,' two weeks max."

"And you're going to do the same thing as always, push her away." He went quiet.

"Don't act like you're any better Granger, you crawl right back to Ron and he pushes you away everytime. He even chose Lavender Brown over you, and that's saying a lot."

Hermione ran down the stairs ahead of him, tears filling her eyes. And for the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy felt a little guilty. And not just because he made Hermione cry, but because she was right about Pansy. All he ever did was play with her feelings. And although he wouldn't admit it, he had a deep feeling that Pansy wasn't going to run back to him like this time. And just like that, the guilt he felt grew into an instant regret.


	2. tWo

Hermione hadn't to spoken to Malfoy since their last interaction that sent her to tears two weeks before. She turned her focus somewhere else, school. She had been invited to attend Professor Slughorn's elite Christmas party. However, she was expected to bring a guest. With the party a week away, she thought about asking Ron. No, he was still with Lavender Brown. She needed someone that would make Ron jealous. It wasn't that big of a deal, the party was still several days away. She had plenty of time to find a date.

She skipped breakfast to go to the library and study for a Herbology test later that day. She was in the midst of reviewing the uses of the gases emitted from wormwood when she looked up and saw Cormac McLaggen looking at her while he checked out his books. Ron had told her several times that Cormac liked her, but the idea disgusted her. Then she realized that Ron hated him after the quidditch tryouts. Who better to make Ron jealous than his biggest competition? She was about to go up and ask him if he'd like to attend the party with her when an owl swooped into the library. This was uncommon, as owls weren't allowed in the library unless they had an important message to deliver. It dropped a small envelope onto Hermione's book, just like the one she had received a couple weeks prior. She opened it up and saw another note from Professor Dumbledore.

_Miss Granger,_

_I have arranged for you and our new_

_head boy to miss your fourth period class_

_in order to have tea with the current _

_head boy and head girl in their common_

_room on the 9th floor. _

_-Professor Dumbledore _

Thank God. She had herbology fourth period, which meant she would now have some extra time to prepare for the test. She looked back to where McLaggen was standing, but he was gone. She placed her books back and packed up her things. She had double flying lessons first thing today, her least favorite class. If she had it her way, she wouldn't have taken flying this year. However, it's a mandatory class for all 7 years at Hogwarts. The worst part was that her entire grade took the class at once. 

She walked out to the field, where only 6 other people were at the moment. She stood next to her usual broom and talked with Padma Patil while everyone else filed into the courtyard. Madam Hooch walked out and explained the schedule for their period. 

"We're starting off with a ten minute warm up. After that, we're going to practice diving with the broomsticks. Then, we'll do a relay race and whichever house wins will receive 10 points. The losing houses will be responsible for returning the winning team's broomsticks to the shed at the end of the class. Any questions?" The class remained silent. "Good. Alright then, off you go!" 

Hermione's mounted her broomstick and flew up. The thing was, she didn't hate flying. It could even be relaxing at times. She just hated the class. It was an absolute nightmare to have 37 other kids speeding around you. Thankfully, the class finished fast after Justin Finch-Fletchy crashed head first into the ground when trying to dive on his broom. They were dismissed early, so Hermione decided to go to the kitchen with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot to get some snacks.

Afterwards, Hermione left for Transfiguration while the other two went to Potions. She wished that the two of them were in Gryffindor so that they could have every class together. She couldn't stand the actual Gryffindor girls and all their constant drama. She got to Mcgonagall's classroom and took a seat next to Daphne Greengrass as usual. Snape lectured about the dangers of giants, while Hermione took notes. After class, the students were heading out into the corridors when Hermione noticed Cormac coming out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Knowing that Ron was behind her, she decided that this would be a good time to finally ask him. She walked up to McLaggen, who was coming in her direction. Just when she was about to say something, she heard, 

"Granger!" from behind her. She turned around and saw Malfoy. "C'mon, there's no time to flirt with the 7th years right now!" he laughed. She rolled her eyes and walked towards him. "Let's go, I don't want to be late." They were walking up the stairs quietly when Malfoy suddenly asked, "So why were you even talking to McLaggen?"

"That's none of your business."

"Do you think I care what is or isn't my business? Besides, it was pretty obvious what you were doing."

"Oh really? Then what was I doing?"

"Trying to make Raggedy Ann jealous." Her face turn red. "Now go on, admit that I'm right."

"I don't have to admit anything to you. And you shouldn't be one to talk. You told me Pansy would be crawling back to you within two weeks. But here we are two weeks later, and she and Blaise are still going strong." Malfoy scowled and neither of the two said anything else until they reached the 9th floor. 

They had never been on this floor before as there was nothing on it besides the head boy and girl dormitories. The entrances to all the house common rooms were small, hidden doors. The entrance to this one, however, was a set of large stone doors surrounded by portraits. 

"Do you know the password?" she asked Malfoy. He shook his head. They looked around, but there was no one in sight. She figured it wouldn't hurt to knock, and the two stone doors immediately slid open to reveal a large common room even bigger the Gryffindor one. Unlike other house dorms, which featured house colors, everything in here was white and gold. There were two spiral staircases that they assumed led up to their rooms. The common room was huge, with several couches, a grand piano, and a large fireplace. They could see the entrances to several other rooms from where they were standing too. 

"Woah," said Draco in amazement. Just then, Miranda Flite and Janick Yaxley came down a flight of stairs. Everyone knew them as _the _couple at Hogwarts. Miranda was a Ravenclaw and Janick was a Slytherin, and the two became very close during their time as head boy and head girl and got together only two weeks into term. 

"Welcome!" said Miranda cheerfully, "What do you think of your future home?" 

"It's amazing!" exclaimed Hermione. 

"Follow us, we'll give you a tour," said Janick. They walked into the center of the common room. "This is our living room. It's perfect for hosting 7th year parties." He led them into each of the other rooms that extended off of it. There was a kitchen, a dining room, a game room, a study room, and a large balcony. They went upstairs and saw their rooms, each was huge with it's own bathroom. As they walked through the halls, they saw several portraits of what Miranda said were all the past head boys and head girls. Hermione looked at the one of Harry's parents, while Draco stared at the picture with his own parents. They were sitting in the courtyard, smiling. It was almost strange to see them looking so happy together. Eventually, it was time for tea. 

They walked into the dining room, where food had already appeared on the table. Miranda and Hermione discussed how to manage academics and head girl responsibilities. Draco asked Janick questions about balancing quidditch and his schedule next year. Once their meeting was over, the four headed downstairs for lunch. Janick and Miranda had a meeting with Dumbledore, who's office was upstairs. Draco And Hermione were left to walk to the Great Hall by themselves. . 

"Just wait till next year! I'll be head boy _and _captain of the Slytherin quidditch team!" exclaimed Draco. 

"And I bet Pansy still won't want you," snickered Hermione. She knew that any mention of Pansy would set him off. 

"Do you think I care? Pansy's going to be back in two weeks, I already know it."

"Hmm, except you said that two weeks ago."

"Mind your business Granger. It's been 3 months and weasel still hasn't come back to you, even though you've made _plenty _of attempts to make him jealous."

"Shut it."

"So are you _actually _going to ask Cormac McLaggen to Slughorn's Christmas party?" laughed Malfoy. 

"We'll see. At least I actually have a shot at a date. No girl would ever want to take you!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that one Granger."

"You're going to be the only one at the party without a date Malfoy."

"If things keep going the same way for you, I doubt I'll be the only one."

"Well old Sluggy isn't letting anyone in without a date."

"And what's your plan then? Sneak in with Pansy and Blaise as a threesome?"

"Very funny, Granger. It's not like you have a better plan."

"Easy, Cormac McLaggen."

"To late, he's already going with Katie Bell."

"And where'd you hear that?"

"He asked her during 1st period today, Flint told me." Hermione went pale, what was she going to do now? She couldn't admit to Malfoy that she didn't have a date. And she had to make Ron jealous somehow. "What? Are you to scared to say anything now that you've lost all hopes of getting a date? Suck it up Granger. Welcome to the club." She dashed down the stairs ahead of him, but before she could turn onto the next staircase, he stopped her. "Granger!"

"_What?" _

"Hear me out, we both want to go to the Christmas party and we both want to make someone jealous."

"I'm well aware of that, what's your point?"

"Let's make a deal, if you don't get a date by Saturday and I don't get a date by Saturday, we go together."

"What? You're joking right?"

"You and I know better than anyone that Ron hates me, and Pansy hates you just as much. What would make them more jealous?"

"Just because it would make them jealous doesn't mean it's a good idea."

"Yes, but it's our only working idea if we can't find dates." Hermione rolled her eyes, but she knew it would make Ron jealous more than anything else. Draco was right, this might just be her last option. It probably wouldn't happen anyway. There was practically a line of Slytherin girls who would do anything to score a date with Draco. And that was the only reason she said, 

"Fine."

**I tried to fix the centering issue with the second half, but it wouldn't work, sry:( Either way, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2:)**


	3. tHrEe

Hermione Granger ran around all of Friday, trying to find a date to Slughorn's party. It seemed as though everyone, except her, had already asked someone. Harry was already taking Cho Chang. Hermione even considered asking a younger student if it meant that she wouldn't be taking Malfoy. When all else failed, she went to Professor Slughorn and told him that she had to study for a huge test Monday morning, so she wouldn't be able to attend on Sunday night.

"Oh, don't worry about your test Miss Granger! I'll write a note to your teacher asking for you to be exempt from it. I'm sure it will be no problem, considering you academic record. Besides, there's going to be some very high ranking guests attending the party, and I'd love for you to meet them!" he chuckled before walking away. She was close to throwing herself off the astronomy tower. Her only hope was that Draco would find a date. Then she would be completely optionless and Slughorn might let her in without a guest. She hated the fact that she had to rely on Malfoy.

That night at dinner, Hermione couldn't help but continuously glance at the Slytherin table to see if Pansy has broken up with Blaise for Draco yet.

"What's wrong 'mione?" asked Harry.

"It's-it's nothing."

"Well then it's obviously something. Why do you keep looking at the snake table?"

"I'm just... lost in thought."

"Sure then. C'mon, they've got the good chicken tonight. And Ron and Lavender are off who knows where, so you don't have to worry about them." Hermione took one last glance across the hall, before sighing in dissapointment as she watched Pansy cuddle up next to Blaise.

"Alright."

"Did you find a date to Slughorn's party yet?" Hermione gulped before almost spitting out her pumpkin juice.

"Er, no not yet."

"The party's in 48 hours Hermione, you'd better get asking."

"Is there anyone even available to ask at this point?"

"Terry Boot?"

"Slughorn kicked him out of Potions after the second class when Terry spilled Rutlex Amarphoria on his shoes and ruined them."

"Alright then, what about Ernie Macmillan?"

"He's going with Hannah Abbott, she told me yesterday. But they're trying to keep it lowkey."

"I wouldn't worry about it. If all else fails, just pretend to be sick and skip the party, it's that simple."

"I guess that could work. I'm going to go, I have to return some books to the library."

Hermione had trouble falling asleep that night. She had enough anxiety, and listening to Lavender giggle with Parvati Patil as she recounted her make out session on the quidditch pitch with Ron didn't help. She pretended to sleep, when in reality she was gripping her blanket as tears filled her eyes. She wanted nothing more then to scream and let all of her emotions out, but she knew she couldn't do that. She laid there, curled up in a ball until everyone was silent and it was only her.

She woke up the next morning as the other girls were walking out of the dorm. She was usually in the Great Hall by the time that they woke up, which meant she'd overslept. She hurriedly threw on her robes, tried to comb through her hair, and slid her shoes on. She dashed to the common room, where Harry was waiting for her. Lavender look annoyed that Ron made her wait for Harry, and Ron looked annoyed that Harry made him wait for Hermione.

The four of them walk downstairs together, with Lavender nudging Hermione out of the way to make sure that she walked behind the three of them. The quad got to breakfast just in time for mail. Ron was helping himself to the scrambled eggs while Lavender played with his hair. Harry grabbed a little bit of everything and Hermione chewed anxiously on a strawberry. She was to scared to look at the Slytherin table to see if Draco has gotten a date yet. If he hadn't, her worst nightmare would be coming true. The more she thought about it, she didn't know why she said yes. Her heart was pounding as an owl flew in and dropped her usual in front of her. She read everything there was in her pile, trying to keep her mind off of the party. Just as she picked up her magazine, she saw a folded scrap of paper under it. She picked it up and read it.

_Damn Granger, I have to say I'm surprised._

_It looks like you couldn't manage to get a date_

_in time and neither could I. Oh well then. _

_Tell me what colored dress your wearing _

_so that I can match my tie to it. And_

_meet me under the stairs of the entrance _

_hall the minute you read this. _

_-Malfoy_

Hermione shoved the rest of her mail into her bag. She hurried away before even bothering to finish her breakfast. By the time Harry noticed her absence, she was walking out the doors.

"What was that little storm off all about?" asked Ron.

"I dunno, but I think something's up with her," replied Harry.

"There's always something up with her. She's a nosy, overdramatic little bitch." Lavender laughed at her boyfriend, while Harry kept quiet and went back to eating his toast.

Hermione scurried through the corridors until she reached the entrance hall. As she walked in, she looked under the staircase and saw Draco waiting for her.

"What exactly was the point of meeting here?" she asked him.

"Because nobody comes to the entrance hall before lunch."

"Ok, and? What do you need to discuss?"

"Everything. What color are you wearing tomorrow?"

"I was thinking light blue."

"Alright then, light blue it is. And how much longer until we tell people? I couldn't stand watching Pansy and Blaise during breakfast this morning. Did you see them? Snogging their arses off, almost as bad as Brown and her 'Won-Won.'" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his impression of Lavender. "Anywho, do you want to make it a surprise for the party or make people aware of it now?" Hermione thought carefully. As much as she wanted to see Lavender and Ron's faces when she walked down the Great Hall with Draco, she knew that it would be best to wait.

"Let's make it a surprise for the party."

"Alright. Meet me here tomorrow night at 7. And try not to look too good, I don't like my dates overshadowing me." Draco walked away towards the Slytherin common rooms while Hermione slouched against the wall and sunk to the ground. _This can't be happening,_ she thought. _There's no way I'm actually going to the party with Draco Malfoy. _She walked back to her dorm to get some better clothes on and fix her hair.

Harry, Ron, and Lavender were all sitting in the common room, with Ron and Lavender snogging on a loveseat. Hermione rolled here eyes.

"Do they ever stop?" she muttered to herself.

"Excuse me Hermione, but unlike you, I actually have someone who cares about me. So I'd appreciate it if you leave my girlfriend and I alone," snapped Ron.

"Shut it Ronald. The only reason you to have each other is because no one else in this bloody castle would ever want to date either of you!"

"Maybe that's why you're single, because nobody wants to date you! And that's why you're talking about us, it's because you're jealous! Blimey, you can't even get a date for Slughorn's party!"

"For the record, I did find a date! So maybe you should keep your mouth shut next time you try to bad talk me!" Hermione marched away with tears filling here eyes. Everyone in the common room had heard the argument, it was only a matter of time before rumors started to spread.

She sat down on her bed and pulled out a book about witches and wizards during the Renaissance for her History of Magic class. But for some reason, she couldn't focus. Every time she read a paragraph, she'd have to reread it two more times because her mind kept wandering off. She checked her calendar that was hung up against her wall and realized that there was Hogsmead trip today at 12:30. She knew everyone would be going, which meant she would have the dorm to herself. She kept trying to read, but was interrupted when Lavender and Parvati ran in to grab their money. Lavender looked at Hermione, then whispered something into Parvati's ear that sent the two girls into laughter before they ran back to the common room.

At 12:45, Hermione decided to walk around the castle in an attempt to get her mind off of everything. Maybe if she was lucky, Luna would still be here and they could talk for a bit. She was walking across the courtyard when she heard a sharp whisper a few feet away.

"Granger!" She turned around and saw none other then Malfoy standing against one of the pillars.

"What?" she spat.

"Is it true you fought with the weasel and his headband obsessed girlfriend?"

"How do you know?"

"Lavender told everyone that you tried to punch her in the Gryffindor common room because you were jealous of what she and Ron had."

"That dirty little slut!"

"Calm down, most people didn't believe her anyway. But did you actually fight with them?"

"I just yelled at them when Ron accused me of being jealous of them, that's all."

"So that's why you didn't go to Hogsmead today?"

"Yes, that's why. Why didn't you go?"

"Same reason as you. I can't stand another minute of watching Pansy and Blaise together. I can't wait to see the look on their faces tomorrow night."

"I'll be lucky if she doesn't claw my eyes out when she sees us together," laughed Hermione.

"I don't know who's going to be angrier by the end of the night, her or Ron."

"Probably Harry honestly. I haven't told him yet, and there's no telling what he's going to say."

"Just watch his forehead. His scar always shrinks when he's mad. It's quite funny actually. Speaking of tomorrow, you said you're wearing light blue, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just double checking. I wrote to my mum to order me a light blue bow tie."

"Does she know I'm going with you?"

"Are you kidding? My parents would kill me if they found out I was going somewhere with a mud- muggle born."

"Do you know who else is going to be there?"

"Crabbe and Goyle are taking Flora and Hestia. Blaise and Pansy will obviously be there, Theo and Daphne, Millicent and Anthony, and Michael and Tracy. Do you know of any others?"

"Basically everyone in our year is going together from what I've heard. Did you hear about Neville and Ginny?"

"Those two are going together! I swear, that girl will date any boy if it means she gets to go to a party or something. Have you noticed that? I feel like she's dating a new guy every other day."

"I know! She's always sneaking out with them too and losing points for Gryffindor, it's so annoying."

"Weren't you two friends?"

"We were until Ron and I had the falling out. She always acts like I'm not there anymore, it's so obnoxious."

The two walked through the corridors for at least an hour and a half, laughing about everything going on in the school. It wasn't until they could see a group of kids walking through the snow in the distance that they realized that everyone was returning back to the castle. They quickly parted before anyone saw them, and Hermione dashed back to Gryffindor Tower. By the time everyone got back, she was sitting on one of the chairs by the fireplace. Lavender glared at her before sitting on a couch on the opposite side of the room with Ron. Harry sat down next to Hermione.

"Why didn't you come to Hogsmead today?"

"I just wasn't up to it."

"So you sat inside for 2 hours instead?"

"That's what it looks like."

"Just because you and Ron aren't on the best terms doesn't mean you have to isolate yourself from us. C'mon, I'm your friend. I would've hung out with you all day if you had come."

"If you're my friend, then why didn't you defend me this morning when Lavender and Ron were yelling at me. And why didn't you stick up for me when Lavender told everyone I tried to fight her?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Believe it or not, I actually talk to people besides you two." Hermione slammed her book and retreated upstairs to her room. She couldn't wait until tomorrow night when she would see the look on everyone's faces when entered the party.


	4. fOuR

It was Sunday morning, and all the girls were rushing around with excitement. Going to boarding school meant they had very few social events, so they took advantage of every chance they got to dress up. Hermione stole some muffins from the kitchen and brought them back up to her dorm. She wanted to start getting ready right away, but she knew it would be best to wait until at least 5. Lavender and Parvati, on the other hand, wasted no time. They made a mess of the room as they searched for everything they needed for that night. By lunch time, they had their hair and makeup already done. Hermione was still in her pajamas, reading _A Witches Guide to Magical Beauty_.

"What's the matter Hermione?" teased Lavender. "Did your date cancel on you?" Hermione rolled her eyes while Lavender and Parvati walked out in laughter. Hermione reviewed spells for different hairstyles and makeup, before deciding on a complex half-up, half-down braided bun. For makeup, she chose a simple Pairisan style look withs shimmery eyeshadow and cut crease. She practiced pronouncing the spells over and over before Lavender and Parvati barged in again.

It was about 1:30 now, which meant Hermione would be able to sneak downstairs and grab some of the extra food from lunch in the kitchens. She left before the other girls had a chance to say anything to her and grabbed a turkey sandwich, a strawberry rhubarb tart, and some water before heading back upstairs. While on her way out, she struck up a conversation with Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, who were heading to the Hufflepuff common room. They invited Hermione to come in with them while they got ready.

"I just don't understand why Lavender has to be such a bitch all the time! Like we get it, you're dating Ron, but you don't need to snog him 24/7!" complained Hermione.

"She's just an attention whore, everyone knows it," replied Hannah. "She was ranting about how they were going to be the cutest couple at the party during Divination on Friday."

"And she walked into lunch today with her hair and makeup already done. She just has to show off to everyone, even though no one cares," added Susan. "Hermione, are you still going tonight?"

"Yes, but I think I'm going to wait to get ready. I already picked out the spells I need for my hair and makeup, so I'm not worried."

"Ooh," beamed Hannah. "Who's the lucky guy taking you?"

"It's a surprise actually," smirked Hermione.

"Do we know him?" asked Susan.

"Yes, but trust me, he's not someone you'd expect me to be going with."

"Can you at least tell which house he's in?" begged Hannah.

"Nope," smiled Hermione. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized that it was already 2. "I'd better get going. I have to make-up a test in herbology before tonight." She waved goodbye and headed off to the greenhouses.

At 3:30, Hermione left the greenhouse and made her way to Gryffindor Tower. On her way up, she was stopped by Harry, who was going the same way as her, holding a handful of banana fritters.

"Hermione! Wait up!"

"What do you want?"

"I figured we'd walk back up together. Are you still going tonight?"

"Of course I'm going."

"Well, er, that's great! Who's your date anyway?"

"Why do you care?"

"I was just wondering. I mean, we usually tell each other everything."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I have to report everything I do to you."

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that-"

"Just shut it Harry, you're not making things any better. _Lions Paw._" The portrait hole swung opened and Hermione stormed into her dormitory without looking back at Harry.

She stood in the shower a few minutes later, crying her eyes out. Within these past few months, she had lost her two closest friends. She had gotten to the point where she was so desperate that she was taking Draco Malfoy to the party. She knew that Ron should've been the one she was going with. Her sadness quickly turned into a flame of anger. She wanted to see Harry and Ron feel exactly what she felt. She wanted them to be jealous and angry. Maybe then, they'd finally start valuing her friendship. By the time she had gotten out of the shower, it was 4:30. She put her hair up in a towel and sat on her bed in a bathrobe, waiting for her hair to dry.

When 5 o'clock finally came and her hair had dried out, she couldn't resist the urge to start doing her hair. She brushed through it with detangling spray and used an anti-frizz cream until it was straight and sleek. _Interca Mosil, _she repeated as she made spiral motions around her head. Her hair began to twist itself into the exact style she had picked out before.

"Well, if it isn't the golden girl getting ready for the party!" Lavender laughed from behind her. "When's your date getting here?" Hermione sat still, completely ignoring Lavender's attempts to get her to lash out. "Someone's a little quiet today I suppose? C'mon Parvati, I think it's best to let her be."

Hermione used a small comb and hairspray to stick all of her baby hairs into place. By 5:30, she was starting to do her makeup. She was getting flashbacks to the Yule Ball, back when she and the other Gryffindor girls got along. They were the only people she had told about Viktor, and they had all gathered around her beforehand to help her get ready. She remembered all of them laughing when she was scared of the mascara stick. She felt her heart sink as she looked around and realized that she was in the same exact place as before. Except this time, she didn't have any friends helping her out along the way.

It wasn't until 6:30 that she had finished her makeup, making sure to get every little detail. Everyone in the dorms was leaving, and she decided to wait until they were all gone to put on her outfit. Lavender and Parvati were tying up each other's dresses while Hermione still sat at her bureau, applying lip gloss.

"See you at the party Hermione!" snarled Lavender as she left in a tight, mermaid style purple dress. Parvati wore a long, coral halter dress that fit her perfectly.

"Parvati!" yelled Hermione. The two girls turned back and looked at her. "You look really pretty!"

"I, er, thanks 'mione," she smiled before Lavender dragged her downstairs.

As Hermione dug through her closet for her dress, she heard Lavender squealing in the common room about how handsome her "Won-Won" looked. She pulled out a knee length, off the shoulder, and baby blue dress that she had purchased for her cousin's wedding last July. She slipped it on and looked in the mirror. Even if the night ended up in flames, she would at least remember that she looked good. She felt a new sense of confidence arise as she looked into the mirror. She was going to show Harry and Ron exactly what they were missing out on in just a few minutes. She slipped on a pair of white heels and got ready to leave. She looked in the mirror one last time, gave herself a small pep talk, and left to go meet Draco.

The party was supposed to start at 7, which meant that everyone was already across campus in the Potions corridor. Hermione walked down the staircase to the entrance hall, where Malfoy was waiting.

"Well Granger, I have to say, you clean up nicely," he joked. He was wearing a gray suit with a light blue bow tie that caused his blonde hair to shine even brighter then normal.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec," he said as he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a black box. "Here, I told my mum to order this for you." Hermione opened it and found a pearl necklace. "It came from Belgium I think, but I thought you might like it."

"It's beautiful, thank you!" Hermione tied the necklace around her neck and the two walked together across the castle until they reached the entrance for the Potions corridor. They stood outside the door of the party before pausing.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. Just think of the looks on everyone's faces when we walk in." She took in a deep breath, grabbed his elbow, and opened the door. They were the last people to show up, and everyone looked at them once the door opened. Silence fell across the room and soft whispers arose.

"Is that Hermione?"

"With Malfoy?"

"There's no way-"

"I don't believe it!"

"Are they _actually_ coming together?"

Everyone turned from looking at the new couple to looking at Ron, who was standing with Harry by the punch. The two of them didn't notice what happened until they noticed the quietness in the room. They looked up and saw their best friend of almost six years walking in with their worst enemy. Harry took a step back and accidentally stepped on Cho Chang's foot. Ron stood there with his jaw hanging open, not knowing how to react. Even Lavender didn't know what to say.

"Ahh, welcome you two! Come this way, I have some old students who I'm sure would love to meet you!" exclaimed Professor Slughorn as he dragged Hermione and Draco over to a group of adults standing together. Dumbledore stood among them, and was noticeably surprised to see them arriving as a couple. As Slughorn introduced the pair, there was quite a spur on the opposite side of the room. Most of the students were still in shock. Blaise tried to comfort Pansy, who looked as though she was about to rip Hermione's dress apart.

"Pottah!" snapped Blaise. "Did you have a clue about those two?"

"Not at all. Did you?" asked Harry, who was still in a state of disbelief.

"It doesn't make any sense. Malfoy hates her, he always has."

"Hermione punched Malfoy in third year, they've never gotten along."

"How long do you think they've been talking?"

"Hermione didn't tell me she had a date until last night, so probably not that long."

"It just doesn't add up. Those two despise each other. How did they manage to start talking without any of us noticing?"

"I bet it's because of their stupid head boy and head girl meetings. He won't shut up about them," added Pansy. The group looked over at Draco and Hermione, who were laughing with all the adults. They waved a quick goodbye, and went back across the room with the rest of the students. Susan and Hannah quickly grabbed Hermione and pulled her to a table, while Draco went to talk with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy!" gasped Susan, who sounded slightly impressed. "How did that happen!"

"It's a bit of a long story," laughed Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Hannah.

"We wanted it to be a surprise. You guys aren't mad though, right?"

"How could we be! You're going out with the second most popular boy in our year!" exclaimed Hannah.

"You guys really do look cute together!" smiled Susan. "I never would've expected it though."

"Did you see Lavender's face when you walked in? I almost spit out my punch!"

"Ron and Harry's faces were even funnier. It took them an extra minute to notice, and they almost knocked over the food behind them when they did!"

A slow song started to play, and Hannah ran over to Ernie. Susan quickly found Justin, and Hermione walked over to Draco. The couples made their way onto the floor.

"How's it going for you so far?" Draco whispered to Hermione as they danced.

"Good, the Hufflepuff girls were impressed. Apparently Ron and Harry almost knocked over all the food when they saw us. Did you see Pansy's reaction?"

"No, I wasn't looking at her. What did she do?"

"She looked like she was going to shred me to pieces. And when Blaise tried to comfort her, she pushed him away."

"Actually?"

"That's what I heard."

"Have you talked with Ron and Harry at all tonight?"

"Not yet, but I suppose I should once this dance is over. But you have to talk to Pansy too."

"Alright. Once this dance is over, we'll both go and talk to them. Then we'll meet back by the stairs. Got it?"

"Got it." The dance finished and Hermione walked over to where Ron, Harry, Cho, and Lavender we're sitting.

"Having fun?" Ron sneered.

"I actually am, thank you."

"Hermione, of all people, why Malfoy?" questioned Harry.

"Why not?"

"Because he's- well because he's Malfoy!"

"And you're Harry Potter, what difference does it make?"

"Hermione, you're not listening-"

"No! You're not listening! I'm not just going to sit around while you two ignore me and treat me like a third wheel."

"But-"

"Just shut it Harry! Maybe next time you won't take my friendship for granted!"

"Would you stop being an overdramatic little bitch?" begged Ron. "In case you didn't notice, you've always been the third wheel! You're not that special Hermione! We've been doing just fine without your friendship! We never had and we never will need you! The only reason you've hung out with us all these years is because you have no other friends in our house. So get off your high horse and start to realize that-" Hermione ran away in tears before he could finish. Draco was already waiting by the stairs for her.

"I'm leaving," she sobbed as she headed up the stairs.

"Why, what happened?" yelled Draco as he followed her up the stairs.

"That red headed good for nothing weasel happened! He told me that they're better off without my friendship and that the only reason they ever hung out with me was because they felt bad that I had no other friends!"

"Wait! Don't let him ruin this night! C'mon, let's go sneak down to Hogsmead and get away from everyone."

The pair used one of the secret passageways to get from the castle into Hogsmead. They walked into the Three Broomsticks and ordered some chips and Butterbeer.

"I just can't believe my best friend would say that to me," bawled Hermione.

"He wasn't your best friend if you said that. Besides, he obviously just jealous. Did you see the look in his face when you walked in? He could've gone with you, but instead he got stuck with that pig," Draco said.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. How did everything with Pansy go?"

"She wasn't too happy, she kept yelling at me about blood purity. It was ridiculous, but she's definitely jealous."

"Why do you want her back so much anyway?"

"It's complicated..."

"C'mon, I opened myself up to you. Now you gotta tell me what you're feeling."

"Well the thing is, Pansy and I both come from high class pureblood families. And we've known each other since we were born. Our parents are always pushing for us to spend more time together because they want us to continue on the pureblood line."

"They want you to get _married_?!"

"Basically. And she and I both know that if we don't live up to our parents standards of who we should choose to be with, we could ruin the reputation and titles our families have built up over the years."

"Do you actually _love _Pansy?"

"I told you, it's complicated."

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"I have an idea…"

"What?"

"We made Pansy and Ron jealous tonight, but it wasn't enough to cause them to break up. We've had to sit around and watch them snog Blaise and Lavender 24/7. Why don't we make them feel what we've had to feel?"

"You mean... keep this thing going?"

"It's just a thought, I mean if you don't want-"

"No, it's perfect. We can pretend to be a couple and make them jealous. We can show them what it feels like to see your best friend with someone who isn't you."

"So you're in?"

"Definitely."

The two walked snuck back into the castle together. The corridors weren't quite empty yet, which meant plenty of students saw them returning from Hogsmead, holding hands. He walked her up to Gryffindor tower before waving good night and returning to the Slytherin common room.

"_Lions Paw."_

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room, where several students were sitting and talking. Everyone went quiet when she walked in, but she didn't even bother saying a word. She marched up to her dormitory and got ready for bed.


End file.
